


Bars on the Windows

by Ncredible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Molly Weasley is a protective Momma Bear, Mother's Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Molly Weasley has a meeting with Dumbledore to try and convince Dumbledore to let Harry come straight to the Burrow for the summer holidays.First Chapter takes place after the Chamber of SecretsSecond Chaper takes place shortly after Harry returns from the Graveyard
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. After the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced that Molly would insist that Harry come to the Weasleys after hearing about the abuse the Durlsey's have inflicted on Harry.

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat around their daughter, Ginny Weasley, in the hospital wing. As Ginny drifted off to sleep after Madam Pomfrey gave her a Dreamless Sleep Draught, Molly stood up and began pacing as if she were making her mind up about something. 

"Molly, leave it," Arthur said softly, knowing what had his wife pacing the length of the hospital wing. 

“No, I won’t. Arthur, we agreed that we should do it.” Molly said.

"That was before, Ginny…" Arthur looked down at his youngest and only daughter. 

“It’s all the more reason we should do it. Harry saved her life.” Molly said.

"Alright," Arthur agrees, and as he says it, Molly is heading towards the other end of the hospital wing where Minerva McGonagall was standing over the children who had just taken the Mandrake Root potion and were coming out of their petrified states. 

“Minerva, I would like a word with the Headmaster. Can you arrange that for sooner rather than later?” Molly asks. 

“Of course, I was on my way to give the Headmaster an update, you can accompany me to his office.” Minerva McGonagall says, and with that, both women head off towards the Headmaster's office. When they get to the gargoyle standing guard, she gives the password, "Fizzing Whizbees." 

Minerva knocks, and Professor Dumbledore answers, "Enter." 

"Ah, Molly. I want to assure you and Arthur that Ginny won't face any consequences for her actions. She has had a hard year, and I am confident that this is not an action Ginny is likely to ever repeat," Albus Dumbledore says upon seeing who had entered his office

Clearing her throat, Molly says, "It's not Ginny. I want to talk to you and Minerva about." 

"Oh," Minerva asks, confused. 

Dumbledore motions for both women to sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk, and as they all get settled, he asked, "how can I help you then?" 

"Harry, if it's alright with him, that is. I would like him to spend the summers with us from now on. And not bother with those Muggle relatives of his anymore." Molly says without preamble. 

“I am afraid I can’t allow that,” Dumbledore says not unkindly but firmly. 

“Those…. people… Dumbledore, he shouldn’t be allowed to go back. Arthur and I would be overjoyed to have him stay with us for the summers and any of the holidays that he wants too.” Molly tries again.

"Given that a house-elf by the name of Dobby had been stealing Harry's post before it could get to him, I don't foresee the same issues that came about this past summer happening again." 

"I heard about the house-elf over the summer, and that not why I think it would be best if he came to stay with us. Those Muggles put bars on his windows. He arrived at the Burrow half-starved when the boys got him back to the Burrow. Last year he was alone at King's Cross Station. They didn't even stay long enough to make sure he was on the platform safely." Molly tells them. 

"Did you say bars?" Minerva asks, hoping she misheard Molly. Though it wasn't hard to imagine that what Molly had said was true. Over the years, she had looked in on Harry with the Muggles. They really were horrible. 

"Yes. Bars. Fred and George, more serious than I have seen them in years, they were pretty disgusted by what they saw in the Muggle house, there was a flap in this door, the boys thought it might have been for food. He was half-starved when he got to the Burrow. He told us that those Muggles wouldn't care if he got himself lost or killed when he used Floo Powder for the first time." Dumbledore took in Molly's concerns about Harry's last summer, he was deeply troubled by it. Molly capitalized on Dumbledore's silence and continued speaking, "Arthur and I would be happy to care for him. He and Ron are such good friends, and it really would be better for him to be among people who will properly care for him. We could add another room to the house, I'm sure that he could still have his own room like he does with the Muggles. And…"

Molly stops speaking at Dumbledore's raise of a hand, "I have no doubt that Harry would be a most welcome sight at the Burrow…"

"Good," Molly says, interrupts and begins to stand, "I'll just have a quick word with Harry, and we can…." 

This time Dumbledore interrupts her, “I must insist that Harry go back to his Aunt and Uncle this summer and every other summer until his 17th birthday. Only for a few weeks. But he must go back.”

Molly finds her seat again, "surely you can't be serious, Professor? The bars…" Molly looks over at Minerva, looking for support, but she didn't find it there. 

"I assure you that I am just as outraged by his treatment at his Aunt and Uncle's home," Dumbledore says darkly. 

"Then I don't understand why he can't just come to us," Molly says. 

Dumbledore contemplates his answer. He is looking for an answer that leaves little room for argument but doesn't scare Molly. Finally, he speaks, “It is important that every summer, at the very least, Harry spends time at his Aunt and Uncle…”

Molly speaks over Dumbledore, "those Muggles are horrible to him. They have treated him horribly. Some of the stories Ron has told us in his letters last year and now this last summer." 

Dumbledore speaks over Molly, he continues talking, and Molly once again falls silent, "I hold no illusions that his Aunt and Uncle are kind to him or even welcoming, but for reasons, I am not willing to discuss just now. I want you to believe me when I say this, Molly, I would not condemn Harry to this life with his relatives, not when I know he has a caring family that will take him if it was not for his protection."

Molly visible deflates, but asks a question, "surely this protection, is something you could recreate around the Burrow. Arthur and I wouldn't mind. If it was done to keep him safe. Surely, you, Dumbledore, could recreate this protection somewhere Harry would be loved and well cared for." 

"I wish it could be, Molly, but I am afraid that it isn't possible. This protection only exists with his Aunt," Dumbledore sadly, knowing that he is condemning the boy to five more horrible summers at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. Knowing that neither had ever cared for the boy as he had hoped when he left Harry on their doorstep all those years ago. 

Molly stands and heads to the door, then turns back and asks a final question, “did the boys taking him from that house before the summer was over put this protection in jeopardy?” 

Dumbledore can clearly see the fear etched in her face that maybe Harry is somehow in more danger because of a noble act of friendship her son showed Harry, "No, Harry need only be with his relatives for a short while to keep the protection working."

Still struggling with the urge to continue fighting in order have Harry come to the Burrow on holidays and wondering about what type of protection would require Harry’s return to his Aunt and Uncle. Finally, Molly leaves the office with a simple okay. 

After the door clicks shut, Minerva turns to Dumbledore, "bars, Albus? It's sick. Those muggles are…"

“The only family he has left,” Dumbledore says sagely. 

"That reason was good enough eleven years ago, Albus, I'm not so sure it should be a good enough to continue to allow Potter to go back there. You heard Molly; she would treat him as a son. He would be loved. And happy. He would have a loving mother figure around him. I have been back to that home over the years; this past summer is just the latest form of abuse he has endured from those people. They have never treated him as a son, as you had hoped. Them being his only blood relatives isn't good enough anymore.”

Dumbledore peers over at his deputy headmistress, “you’ve been watching over Harry all these years?” 

"I have. I had my doubts that those people would be good for him. I kept my distance. No one ever knew I was there. I wanted to be there in case they ever crossed a line. I assure you had I continued to check in on him last summer, I would have taken him before the Weasley boys had gotten the chance." Minerva says fiercely.

"I have no illusions that he is welcomed in that home, but he must go back every year."

"But why, Albus? That woman is nothing like Lily, and the husband is worse. They have never shown Harry an ounce of love," Minerva pushes.

Albus can see that she isn't likely to let this go, not like she did when they had left Harry on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. Albus breaks the silence, "when Lily died protected Harry from   
Lord Voldemort, it gave him protection. One that can only continue so long as he has a home in a place where his mother's blood runs. This protection will keep Harry safe from any attack Lord Voldemort may put into place to get to him while he is underage."

Minerva flinched at the name, but in a steady voice asks, “you really believe he will return? That he’ll come for Harry when he does?”

"I do," Albus says sadly and examines the diary in front of him, wondering if this was the proof he had been looking for about how Lord Voldemort escaped death eleven years ago.

"Do you think Harry will survive when he returns?"

“He has thrice now walked away from an encounter with Lord Voldemort. I daresay Harry will do what many adult wizards haven’t been able to do.”

“You think he will finish him?”

“I think Harry will not stop until Lord Voldemort is gone for good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Harry's return from the Graveyard in the Goblet of Fire

Before leaving Hogwarts after the Third Task, once Harry had been released from the hospital wing Molly had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Molly enters the Headmaster's office and sees Dumbledore behind his desk writing many letters.

“Ah, Molly, what can I do for you? Arthur has been in touch; he has alerted those he thinks will believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. He has done well," Albus Dumbledore says, standing as Molly takes a seat in the chair in front of him. 

"I know, Bill, let me know that Arthur was working on letting people know, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about," Molly says.

"Oh? How could I help then?" Albus asks, retaking his seat.

"This reason that you wouldn't let us take Harry two years ago for the summer is it still valid?"

"It is more important than ever that Harry returns to his Aunt and Uncle."

“After everything Harry has been through, he should be among people who care about the hell he has been through. Dumbledore, he watched a boy die. He fought You- Know- Who. He needs someone to care for him; those muggles aren't likely to be sympathetic."

Dumbledore had anticipated this conversation with Molly after seeing how fiercely she had protected him in the hospital wing. "His return to his Aunt and Uncle is more important than ever because it will keep him safe from Lord Voldemort."

"How can those muggles protect him?" Molly demands barely flinching at Voldemort's name.

"I invoked ancient magic the night Lily and James Potter died, and in doing so, that home is the one place Lord Voldemort cannot reach him there."

“How long will he have to stay there?” 

“I will tell you the moment it is safe for Harry to join you.” 

Molly repeats, “he needs to be around those who care about him more than ever.”

“I understand, but I must insist that he returns to his Aunt and Uncle for a bit this summer.” 

Molly sits there staring at Dumbledore, trying to decide how to say what she wants to finally she speaks. "May I ask that moving forward you keep Harry's best interest in mind."

Dumbledore looks at Molly, “do you think I don’t have his best interest in mind?”

"In the big picture, the one, the rest of us, can't see, I have no doubt you are what is best for him. But I'm not sure you spend enough time worrying about the small picture."

Dumbledore leans back in his seat and stares at Molly finally, speaking, "you may be right about that, Molly," he concedes. "I have chosen a path that will keep Harry alive and have placed his happiness as a second priority.”

“He won’t have to stay there long?” Molly asks again. 

"As soon as I can be sure he will be safe among the Wizarding world, I will send word to you, and he can go with you for the remaining of the summer," Dumbledore promises.

Molly stands knowing she won't be able to change Dumbledore's mind, and hearing that those Muggles somehow keep Harry safe has caused all the fight to drain out of her. As she moves towards the door, she turns back towards Dumbledore, "I meant no disrespect."

There is a knock at the door, Dumbledore says, “enter.” 

Minerva McGonagall enters the Headmaster's office, "Molly," McGonagall says and looks over at Dumbledore, "you needed me, Albus?"

Molly was leaving the office when Dumbledore called her back, "Molly, you are right. But please believe me that my only concern is to keep Harry safe." With that, Molly left the room and Dumbledore looked back at Minerva, "I would like you to head for Privet Drive as soon as The Hogwarts Express leaves the station. I would like you to take the first watch over Harry once he is with his Aunt and Uncle."

“Of course. Do you think the magic protecting Potter won’t hold now that he has returned?” Minerva asks worriedly. 

"I think it will, but given Fudge's attitude, I would prefer that Harry have protection, just in case. As I get the Order of the Phoenix back together, I will have a roster of people to watch over the boy. For now, Minerva, you will be the only one to protect him. I will have a replacement for you as soon as I can, but you have an excellent disguise. And it will take time to get invisibility cloaks together.”

“I understand, Albus. Do you think Harry will be okay? Seeing Diggory dying. Seeing him come back.”

“I think he will need to lean on his friends now more than ever.” 

“A task Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will gladly take on.”

"I expect they will. You should be off Minerva, stay out of sight of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, but do check to see that their home is protected. If any sign of the Death Eaters or any magic is in use, send word immediately."

“You don’t want to tell the muggles that He is back?”

"I think the less Harry's Aunt and Uncle know, the better. I do not wish to test their resolve in allowing Harry's house room by letting them know Voldemort has returned."

“You think they would turn him out if they know?” 

"I think Harry must have a safe haven for the next three years where Voldemort cannot find him."

“If the muggles do find out?”"I shall remind Harry's Aunt what is at stake. I think that if it comes to it, the Aunt will agree with us and allow Harry to stay where he is.”

"You think highly of this woman. Considering what she has already let happened to Harry in her home."

"I think her loyalty to her sister will win out in the end," Dumbledore says. 

“She isn’t Lily, Albus. That woman doesn’t have a kind bone in her body. Not for Harry.” 

“But she did take him in, some part of her must want to keep the only thing that remains of Lily alive.” 

Minvera looks at her watch and heads to the door, “I best be off the train has left. I shall send word if I require assistance.”

"Be careful, Minvera," and with that, she was gone. And Albus Dumbledore went over to his Pensive and swirled the memories around looking for the most recent and begins watching Harry telling him about what happened in that Graveyard a few nights ago.


End file.
